When I Come Around
by Cooperstown35
Summary: The Russo's never imagined drama like this. More to Read.
1. Info&Summaryy

**Info**

**Charcters from Season 9 of Degrassi will be included in this so that means:**

* Alli Bhandari  
* Anya MacPherson  
* Bruce  
* Chantay Black  
* Clare Edwards  
* Dave Turner  
* Fiona Coyne  
* Holly J Sinclair  
* Jane  
* Jenna Middleton  
* Johnny DiMarco  
* KC Guthrie  
* Peter Stone  
* Riley Stavros  
* Sav Bhandari  
*and numerous others...

**Characters from Wizards Of Waverly Place will be:**

* Alex Russo  
* Justin Russo  
* Max Russo  
* Jerry Russo  
* Theresa Russo  
* Harper Finkle

**Summary:**

After Alex accidentally does a spell taking her and the rest of the gang to a different dimension, they end up in a Degrassi Community School. With no powers and no plan but to wait till Jerry finds a way to bring them back to Waverly Place, the kids attend school and get stuck in drama that they never knew could exist.

Deffinetly will be some crossover couples :]


	2. Tres Months

Alex began getting dressed she had gone shopping the day before with Harper and wanted to impress those at her school, her mom said this could help in coping over the loss of Mason. Although she hates taking her mom's advice she decided she had nothing else to lose so she had retail therapy.  
Her Pink skinny jeans and black studded belt matched with her black Zombies Jacket and black checkered vans. She wore her hair down and straightened, and began putting on her mascara.

"why do i even bother, the only one i want to impress is Mason" she thought to herself as she put her mascara into her backpack. She grabbed her backpack and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Justin was waiting impatiently in the kitchen, while max was making his lunch. Harper tried to ask Max what he was making but Max shushed her,

"You can't interrupt me when I'm making my special ultimate sandwich!"

"What makes it so ultimate?" asked Justin. Justin had become very down and almost emo-ish after losing Juliet.

"If i told you, you wouldn't understand! it takes time and skill to pull of something this awesome" said Max carefully placing one tomato before pouring mustard on it.

Justin rolled his eyes while Harper walked towards the stairs after seeing Alex walk down from her room.

It had been over 3 months since Mason and Juliet we're gone and both Alex and Justin couldn't get over it. No matter how hard their parents and friends tried to get them out of the tragedy.

Once Max was done with his sandwich the four of them began walking out the door.

Harper tried to think of things to talk about to lighten up the mood but Alex and Justin we're to lost in their minds, and Max was to busy blabbering about some show on TV as usual.  
Harper wished things could go back to normal when Alex would think up of pranks to do at school, and Justin would talk about aliens nonstop with Zeke, but things just couldn't be fixed. She knew they needed to take their time to get over their Ex's. But how long would that take? Once they reached the bus stop Zeke danced over and tried to High Five Justin. But justin gave him a crappy handshake.

Even he was getting tired of their moodiness. and Zeke had always been positive and never in a bad mood, but his attitude was changing after hanging around a depressed Justin for 3 long months.

* * *

**I'm not sure i added that Zeke was going to be a somewhat major character, anyways sorry for the short chapter... but more soon to come R&R 3**


	3. Secrets

The five of them returned to the sub-station after what felt like the longest day of school yet. Justin and Zeke sat at one of the tables and Alex and Harper went towards the counter to look for cups. Theresa was behind the counter packing some things, and Jerry was helping a disgruntled customer. Max noticed his mom packing and immediately ran up to her fearing the worst.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MOM I PROMISE I WILL STOP TAKING EVERYONE'S HAIR FROM THEIR HAIRBRUSHES AND STOP TRYING TO MAKE A WEREWOLF SUIT I SWEAR!" yelled Max.

Hearing the word 'Werewolf' made Alex run up the stairs up to her room, Harper ran up after her to help console her. Justin put his head down on the table and sighed out loud.

"A werewolf suit? THAT IS SO AWESOME!" yelled Zeke smiling.

Justin got up and went to the back of the shop and entered the lair, Zeke followed. No one really noticed that Zeke had gone into the lair, which was forbidden.

"What? I'm not leaving you guys! Well for the weekend we are" said Theresa, the Russo's mother said.

"You guys are leaving? together? where are you going?" asked Max worryingly.

"There's a Sandwich Shop Convention in New Jersey, that we have to attend! I'm not going to miss out on rubbing it in to my former employer how awesome my own sandwich shop has become over that crappy one i used to work in when i lived in Jersey. " said Jerry the Russo's father.

"You lived in Jersey?" asked Max.

"Ya i sure did, and by the looks of that new show that's all the rage with you kids... the one with the tan people drinking all day... it looks like things haven't changed since my days." said their dad. The disgruntled customer began swearing at Jerry, "JERSEY IS NOTHING LIKE WHAT IS PORTRAYED IN THAT SHOW! WHAT WOULD A LOW LIFE LOW CLASS YORKER KNOW ABOUT JERSEY?"

As the two began fighting, Theresa ushered Max into the lair with the others. Max walked inside but it wasn't the lair, it was the storage room max hadn't realized Zeke was in there so he changed it back into the lair. Justin noticed and freaked out trying to shield Zeke's eyes. Justin tried to get Zeke out but Alex and Harper walked in blocking them from the door.

Seeing Justin behind Zeke with his hands over his eyes, made Alex giggle a little, it wasn't the first time she walked in on the two doing something that made them look gay together. Harper seemed to enjoy it, she did have a crush on both of the boys.

"He's not allowed to be in the lair! we have to get him out of here" Justin whispered.

"Just let him see, who cares anymore?" said Alex.

"I haven't completely gave up on life like you have Alex." said Justin.

"What makes you say that?" asked Harper.

"Nothing he doesn't know anything" growled Alex.

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you? Well if we show HIM what's in here, maybe we should tell Harper what i found that one night in this very same spot, well Alex was holding a raz..."

"JUSTIN THAT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Alex.

"Harper ever wonder why Alex has been wearing wristbands alot lately?"

Harper looked at Alex's wrists in shock.

"Justin that's low, i wouldn't have done that to you... YOUR SUCH A PRICK!" Alex yelled trying to hold back tears.

"Alex's there are tons of other ways to cope with this, you should know better then doing something stupid like that! you could kill yourself."

"We all can't be like you Justin!" said Alex tears running down her face now. Harper, Max, and Zeke we're stunned with silence.

Alex pulled out her wand, and a light filled the lair... and all 5 of them were gone.

* * *

**:P Sorry if these chapters are to short but more to come i promise :]**


	4. Dreams and Paperwork

The five of them are transported onto the edge of a football field, there were a couple of school kids running laps, and a couple of cheerleaders practicing as well. Justin drops Zeke to the floor and Zeke jumps up in excitement.

"WHOA! WHAT JUST HAPPENED? THAT WAS INSANELY COOL!...hey where are we? this doesn't look like our school." said Zeke.

"Dude what if we're in " Justin cut Max off, in fear of Zeke overhearing.

"Are you serious Alex? Why would you do something this stupid ? Oh wait because it's YOU!" Justin yelled angrily.

"For once it wasn't me" said Max out loud. Harper stared at him in disbelief.

"Wow you make everything seem as if it's a thousand times worse then it really is Justin, I'll take us back, don't worry." said Alex as snarky as she could. Alex looked around for the wand, but couldn't find it. Harper began helping her, "Are you sure it's not in your boot?" she asked. "No, i don't remember dropping it either."

"Typical" said Justin and went to grab his wand from his back pocket, but it wasn't there.

"MAX, did you take my wand?" Justin yelled out.

Max and Zeke were checking out the school, and the cheerleaders as they were practicing new cheers.

"MAX!" yelled Alex, Justin and Harper.

"Oh... no i left mine at home" he said as he continued staring.

"Crap! i left my cell in your room Alex" whined Harper.

"Same here... well let's just take a second and find out where we are, we can just call dad and he can find a way to find us and get us back home." said Alex although her tone of voice made it sound as if she was trying to convince herself.

"What are we going to do about Zeke? How do we explain what's going on without exposing us as wizards?" asked Justin.

"Just tell him it's a dream or something... your smart, and he's your friend. You can figure it out." said Alex.

"Do me a favor...don't ask me for any favors" said Justin as he walked off to go talk to Zeke.

"I wasn't going to anyways! I don't need your help anyways." yelled Alex.

"Oh right because you totally know how to take care of yourself judging by where were at now." said Justin over his shoulder.

Alex began shaking with so much anger, Harper tried to calm her down but nothing was working.

"He thinks he's so much better then me. He's gonna pay for it, I'm so sick of him." said Alex holding back tears.

Justin came up to Zeke and Max, he couldn't think of any logical thing to tell him except that all of this was a dream.

"Hey... Zeke, i know this seems so real... but this is just a dream. So just kind of go with me on this ok?" said Justin trying to make it as clear as he could.

"Oh i figured this was i mean, this school looks familiar, like I've seen this somewhere before. " said Zeke, still looking around trying to make sense of it all.

"Hey who is this scary looking guy yelling at us?" asked Max pointing towards a coach, who was yelling at them and trying to signal them over.

"Hey just follow my lead ok? Make sure you tell Alex and Harper to do the same." said Justin as he and Zeke started walking towards the angry man.

"YOU KIDS THINK YOUR TOO COOL TO LISTEN TO AUTHORITY, WELL I'M ESCORTING YOU TO THE OFFICE TO SEE HOW MUCH YOU LIKE DISOBEYING AUTHORITY NOW." yelled the coach at the group once everyone was together.

"Oh...uhm were just visitng this school... to see if we like it... before we decide to attend it..." said Harper trying to sound sure.

"Well, i'm still taking you to the office you need a visitor's pass and if you want to attend this school your parents need to come and do paperwork." said the Coach.

Alex was going to start talking but Justin shot her a menacing look.

"Thank you sir, we promise to obey the rules while were here and we will stay respectful, all of us, will be respectful." said Justin staring at Alex the whole time.

"Oh I'm sure you will" said the coach menacingly.

As they began walking with the coach to the office Alex and Justin continued to glare at each other, Max and Zeke continued to check out the girls, and Harper worriedly watched as Alex and Justin glared at each other.  
Alli began checking out Max, Justin and Zeke, her and Johnny weren't together anymore so she wasn't going to let this chance to be with a cute boy slip. Clare was still with KC and didn't check out the guys, but gave her input for Alli. Jenna was practicing Cheer when she stopped to check the boys out, and she began setting her sights on Justin.

The five were held in the office, Alex and Justin continued to glare and ignore each others remarks. Zeke an Max kept looking around and grinning.

"Why are you guys so happy? We have no idea where we're at and we don't know how to get back?" said Harper.

Justin walked around the office, and looked at the pamphlets that were posted around, there was a poster to check out the school's blog, and a couple of pamphlets were on a side table that were there for guests. It read 'Welcome to Degrassi Community School, Canada.'

"Hey guys, were in a high school, in Canada." said Justin showing the group the pamphlet.

"Justin... are you sure? I can't do any magic in here." said Max

"MAGIC? CAN I DO MAGIC TOO? c'mon this is my dream! I should be able to do MAGIC!" said Zeke.

Justin tried to do a simple hand spell, but nothing happened.

"This is weird... this place seems normal... like your average high school." said Harper trying to sound reassuring.

"Maybe were in a different DIMENSION!" said Max excited.

"That's stupid, this can't be a different dimension" said Alex still glaring at Justin.

"He has a point... because magic doesn't work here, it's more then likely another dimension and we just have to wait it out  
untill dad can bring us all back to New York, but the thing about dimensions is time, there's a major difference even though we may not feel it. 2 weeks here could mean 2 minutes back home or 5 minutes back at home could mean 5 months here." said Justin trying to keep his voice calm.

"Whatever we need to find a way home, i hate the school we're already in i don't wanna be stuck in a new school" complained Alex.

The Degrassi principal walked in and began questioning the group. No one really had any idea of what to tell the principal, so Justin straight up took charge and began talking to the principal.

"We are new students who would like to sign up and start attending this wonderful school" said Justin trying to sound official.

"WHAT?" Yelled Alex, Harper, and Max "ALL RIGHT!" yelled Zeke.

The principal handed them some paperwork, "Usually parents are supposed to sign their children up for school." he said looking over at all the kids.

"We are emancipated minors, and every child deserves the right to a free education... It is law." said Justin as sure as he could without sounding a unsure.

The Principal nodded and left the kids to do their paperwork.

"Justin, i don't really wanna go to school! We already have a school and it's hard enough over there" complained Max, he began trying to make a paper airplane out of his paperwork.  
Justin immediately stopped him.

Harper laughed and cryed at the same time, not knowing wheter it was a joke or they were really going to attend school here.

Alex stood up and faced Justin "How in the world is this a different dimension! Everything here is normal! Your just trying to freak us out so we continue to listen and follow you, well you know what? I'm tired of listening to you, I'm going to enjoy as much time as i can here AWAY FROM YOU! Let's go Harper." Alex grabbed Harper's arm and the two left to work on their paperwork, although Harper didn't want to leave. J

Justin continued talking to Max " "Wait so we don't know when we would leave?" Max asked.  
"No... I don't, but we were transported here out of all the places in the world, i have a feeling there's a reason for this, so lets just attend school hear for a bit and wait it out to see what happens..."

"But where are we going to live?" asked Max.

"I've always wanted to live inside a school, it's pretty much a big version of a house right?" said Zeke.

Zeke had already finished his paperwork and began working on Max's.

"Well, i guess so, temporarily until we find a different place to live... how much money do you guys have?" asked Justin.

"I brought all my monopoly money, i knew it would come in handy some day!" said Max.

"I've got $40" said Zeke

"and I've got $60" said Justin pulling out his wallet.

"Well... let's turn in our paperwork... oh thank you Zeke." Zeke passed Justin his max's, and Justin's completed paperwork. "Wow someone's excited to get started" said Justin.

-

"Alex how much money do you have? I overheard the guys they were seeing how much money they had together, they have $100. I have $30" said Harper running towards Alex on the other side of the office, sounding worried.

"You forgot your cell but you brought your purse?" asked Alex.

"Alex you know i never forget to carry my purse made out of a hollowed out watermelon! It matches my watermelon smelling shorts!" she said smiling.

"Oh...kay i have $20 and a couple of bus tokens. What else were the guys saying?" asked Alex

"Something about living in the school... until we found a way out..." said Harper sounding worried again.

"Well Justin thinks he's got this all planned out, it's up to me to obey... and to later ruin his plans" said Alex smiling.

Harper frowned but knew Alex does whatever she plans on doing, so she knew better then to try and stop it.

A girl with red hair carrying a clipboard came up to Alex and Harper,

"Hello I am Holly J. Sinclare... Welcome to Degrassi"

* * *

**All right I'm trying to write as much as i can, cuz i have other stories and blah blah blah... but review this and leave me some input! and tell your friends about this!** :]


	5. The Rivals Begin

Alex and Harper looked up at Holly J. and Immediately Alex got a vibe of animosity from this girl. Alex smiled, and gave Harper a certain look that Harper knew way to well.  
''You must be the school's secretary! You look a little too old to be working at a high school but Here's our paperwork.'

Holly J. rolled her eyes, 'It's Student Council President, get it straight sweetie and f you want to survive this school your going to need better insults, not childish Disney insults like that.' she said with a smirk. Then walked away as Chantay walked past her to interview the new students for the Anti-Grape Vine blog.

Alex continued glaring down Holly J.

"Wow, I've never seen you give anyone that glare, aside from Gigi... Alex I don't think you've even gave Justin that look before." said Harper.

"DISNEY? Oh I'll show her Alex Russo does not throw out Disney insults." Alex said incredulously.

"Hi I'm Chantay Black writer of the Anti-Grape Vine Blog, can i ask you some questions regarding your time at Degrassi?" she said politely.

"Why yes, First off I'm Alex Russo and I would like to run for Student Council President, Oh and I'm really into Zombies. " she said with a laugh.

Chantay laughed with Alex, and Harper laughed out loud in her scared voice. Harper knew what Alex was capable of doing and knew things were not going to end well for this Holly J. girl.

after the awkward laugh Harper gave everyone, quieted down. "Student Council President is already taken but elections aren't too far off so you could give it a try but no one would dare go against Holly J. She's kind of like the queen bee of this school." said Chantay.

"Queen Bee huh?" said Alex already planning horrible things in her head.

"And are you attending school here as well? and can you explain to our readers what you are wearing?" asked Chantay of Harper.

'Well I'm Harper...Finkle - Russo, I'm engaged to this cute guy named Justin, and yes I am attending school here and I actually made this outfit out of watermelon..."

'Uh hi I'm Justin Russo and this is our uhm family, Alex, Harper, Max and Zeke" said Justin interrupting. "We are emancipated minors who will be attending this school, for the time being and are welcomed to be here." said Justin trying to take care of the situation he thought Alex was causing.

"Wow that's interesting, now can you tell us about yours and Harper's engagement?" Chantay Asked.

"Engagement? HARPER?" yelled Justin.

The bell rang and everyone was dismissed from their classes, "Thank you for the interview I hope to talk to you guys later!" said Chantay and walked to class.

"Wait is the day over?" asked Max.

"I wonder if they have any after school activities?" asked Zeke.

"Well I saw some now hiring ads at this place called The Dot, we should all try for jobs, the more money we make the easier things will be until we leave." said Justin.

"Why should we? what if we go back right now? like in an hour or two?"

"And what if we don't go back for another 5 or 6 months? We need to plan this out efficiently." Justin said trying to be calm, he clearly did not want to fight with Alex at the moment.

"That does sound logical, I wonder what other types of jobs are available close to the school?" said Harper.

"Fine we'll look for jobs, but i say we spend today getting to know about this school" said Alex slyly.

'Well I'm heading over to The Dot, the rest of you guys should stay here until we find somewhere to stay...anyone want to join me...besides Harper?" asked Justin.

"I'm hungry let's go with him" said Alex.

"I think i hear the beautiful sound of CHEERING, I'm going to go check that out" yelled Zeke, "I'm with him!" said Max as the two of them jogged towards the closest gym  
door.

The three continued walking towards The Dot, the weather was nice compared to the groggy New York air, and people weren't as rude as the group thought people would be. they entered The Dot which was packed with kids that looked like they would attend Degrassi. Justin walked over to the register to ask for a application, Alex and Harper sat down at a small booth that surprisingly was unoccupied.

Peter, Sav, and Anya sat at a couple of booths behind Alex and Harper, Peter was taking a long look at Alex, she was extremely pretty, and she reminded him of Mia, his old girlfriend who went to Paris to go Model.

"Hey aren't those the new kids we saw that Chantay were interviewing before school ended?" asked Peter. Sav looked over and nodded.  
"what is that one girl wearing?" asked Sav trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey! I think it's interesting" said Anya admiringly.

Both Peter and Sav stared at Anya with disbelief her with out her realizing.

"Hmmm, I think i wanna go kindly introduce myself to them and invite them to... you know... maybe hang out with us at school." said Peter nonchalantly, he got up and took a couple steps towards their booth, but turned around quickly and retreated back once he saw Justin sit down next to Alex.

"Wow that was smooth man, really." said Sav as Anya laughed at Peter.

"Who am I kidding? That's probably her boyfriend, kook at him he's tall and handsome!" said Peter already giving up.

"I don't know they look like they could be related... just a bit..." said Anya staring at the two.

"Well there's only one way to find out" said Sav. As he stood up and pushed Peter towards the Russo's booth, not noticing that Holly J was in front of him carrying a try of food.

Peter accidentally pushed Holly J to the floor and she ended up covered in food, Alex looked over and started laughing out loud at Holly J. A couple of people snickered but once Holly J stood up and glared at everyone she started swearing at Peter and threw some of the fallen food on him and rushed to the kitchen.

Peter walked back to his table humiliated reaching over to grab some napkins and tried to wipe the food off of him. Sav and Anya were busting up laughing once Holly J was gone. Alex noticed Peter and crawled under the table to go walk over to his table. Justin looked up from filling his application and watched Alex walk to a different table.

"Harper... what just happened?" asked Justin, as he continued to watch Alex talk to this new group of people. He didn't like the fact that Alex would so trustingly go to a new group of people and just start talking to them, his sister was never like this.

Alex walked up to Peter, who hadn't noticed becuase he was too busy cleanign his shirt. "Hi i'm Alex Russo and i have to say that was hilarous! I'm glad someone here hates her as much as i do, seriously whats shoved up her butt?" she said taking a seat next to Peter.

Peter looked up and started stuttering, he wasn't sure of what to say to her. "Hi Alex I'm Sav, this is my girlfriend Anya and this mess over here is Peter Stone."

"Oh hi! so do you guys go to Degrassi?" asked Alex picking up food from Sav's tray and eating it.

"Yes we do, we noticed you and your friends were there too, are you guys like new or something?" asked Anya.

"Ya we're here temporarily, until our dad can find us... but don't tell anyone that... hhaha... so ya me and my family are just going to hang out here. SO whats so great about Degrassi? there's a bunch of papers and stuff to do there, it seems kinda overrated you know?" said Alex talking with her mouth full of food.

"Yeah it's pretty overrated" said Peter trying to be smooth.

"Well there's tons of stuff to do like Sav here is on the football team, and the both of us work at the drama department where we do these really big plays and its really fun! You should join Drama always needs more people!" said Anya cheery as ever.

"I'm not much of a worker, hahaha seriously i don't like doing work." said Alex still eating Sav's food.

"I'm the singer of our band." said Peter randomly.

"A band you say?"asked Alex.

"Yeah were the Studz an he sings and i shred pretty hardcore." said Sav trying to sound impressive.

"Do you guys have a drummer?" asked Alex.

"Ya but he's always working behind the counter" said Peter.

"Well hey if you guys ever need a drummer i can play drums." said Alex wiping her hands with a napkin.

"Yeah that would be great we will be definitely in touch with you, that is if that's okay wit your boyfriend." said Peter pointing at Justin who was having Harper read something from the application.

Alex looked over to who Peter was pointing at "Who... You mean Justin? EWWWWW no even if he wasn't my brother that would be a definite NO! but I'm single.' Alex said as she stood up to walk back to their booth.

"Well see you at school" said Sav waving.

"See you guys " said Alex over her shoulders.

"Hmm she's single" said Peter as he continued to stare at Alex.

"If you think you have a chance with her you need to get cleaned up like bad." said Sav throwing a napkin at Peter.

-

"What were you doing over there Alex? " asked Justin putting the finishing touches on his application.

"Just introducing myself to some kids from the high school... did you know they have a football team and a major drama department?" said Alex trying to distract Justin and Harper, as she stared at Peter.

"Every school does Alex" said Justin as he got up to turn in his application.

"Do you think they have an opening in their costume department because i have some new..."

"Isn't that Peter kid cute, i went to talk to him and he was stuttering kind of like that zombie from that one movie that was stuck in a train track before it got annihilated by the train... it was sweet." said Alex cutting Harper off.

"The blonde one? I guess he's kinda cute... but Justin's way cuter." said Harper staring at Justin as he talked to a guy at the register.

Alex gave Harper a look then continued to look at Peter, she hadn't felt this way towards a boy in what seemed like an eternity... yet she still had strong feelings for Mason, he did after all Love her with all his heart, but he was gone... and he would want her to be happy right?

Justin came back to the table grinning. "There's two job openings one is mine and there's another one opened, one of you should get it".

Alex looked over at Harper, who was grinning with excitement, she loved to be closer to Justin so Harper stood up and ran to the register to apply.

Peter, Sav and Anya weren' the only students of Degrassi to watch Alex, Harper, and Justin, Johnny DiMarco and Bruce took notice of the newcomers as well.

Jenna and Alli continued to stare at Justin, Alii had broken up with Johnny and although she still had feelings for him, she couldn't help but notice this new kid, he was gorgeous in her eyes.

"I think he would be cute for you Alli" said Jenna smiling.

"I know right?" said Alli, but she knew to never trust Jenna.

Clare continued reading her textbook, she was with KC she didn't need to be looking at other guys.

"They were with these other two boys who were kinda cute, i wonder where there from, and i wonder if we have any classes with them." said Jenna dreamily.

"Guess we won't find out until tomorrow. But should I go and talk to him right now?" asked Alli, she got up to walk over to Justin, and Johnny immediately stood up to watch her walk over to him, he wanted to beat the crap out of him.

* * *

**r&&r lovelies! 3**


	6. Feelings

Alli slowly walked over to the new kid, she was trying to think of a way to introduce herself without looking like a loser. CosmoGirl says "Confidence is Key" so she tried to stay confident but still had that nagging feeling in the back of her head that she was going to mess things up. Suddenly she felt something grab her arm and made her completely turn around. She then faced the menacing glare of her ex, Johnny.

"Johnny stop, I'm over you, why can't you leave me alone?" Alli asked fiercely as she pushed Johnny's arm off of hers.

"Really? You're over me? Then why did you spend all night sexting me?" Johnny asked as he took his phone out of his pocket. Alli tried to grab it back from him but missed as he shoved it back into his pocket.

Alli and him began arguing quite loudly, Clare got up to break the two up but Sav was right behind her. He always hated Johnny and didn't want him to be associated with his little sister.  
Jenna found their arguing to be a perfect time for her to go talk to the new boy, and hopefully win him over before Alli could.

Justin was trying to make small conversation with Alex, he hated how they we're fighting, he would always be protective over his sister no matter how bad their fights were, but this time seemed to be a real bad fight. Alex was stacking up the little creamer cups that were there on their table into a little pyramid, she was ignoring Justin, but she didn't mean too, she was stuck thinking about Mason, and thinking about Peter. Her heart wanted to wait for Mason, but she knew he was never gonna come back, but it felt wrong to try and move on.

While Alex was thinking, Justin was approached by a blonde girl, with a huge smile, and some what crazy eyes, she began introducing herself and Justin didn't want to be rude but talked to her. Right before their conversation began to start Harper jumped in between them.

"I finished turning in my application, so why don't we leave, and find the others." said Harper glaring at Jenna the whole time. Justin wanting to get back to the others agreed and grabbed Alex and they walked out. Alex was still in her trance, thinking of what to do. Jenna smiling the whole time thought it was a big leap for her and the new boy, at least Alli didn't get to meet him first. Jenna quickly ran back to her seat, Johnny, Sav, and Alli were still arguing, Clare saw the whole thing and saw it as a low blow. Clare sat down close to Jenna "Why did you tell Alli to go and talk to that new boy and then quickly go talk to him when she wasn't looking?"

"Ohh that? I was just telling him about Alli, and how cute they would be if they went out. Don't worry Clare i would never do something like that! You and Alli are like my besties!" said Jenna grinning.

Clare knew there was something off with Jenna but didn't want to mess up their new friendship, in case Alli really did want to be friends with Jenna.

"EEEwWWW" did you see that girl drooling all over Justin? She needs to BACK OFF I can tussle!" yelled Harper.

Alex woke up from her trance like state, "Oh yeah that blond girl! She's just weird, and what was up with that creeper smile? " said Alex.

Justin walked next to Alex, oblivious to her's and Harper's conversation. "Hey They have some apartments for rent, after a couple of paychecks we could live in one of those, for the time being. "

"Yeah, i think i need a job too i wanna help out." said Alex sincerely.

Harper and Justin gave each other incredulous looks. Something was up with Alex and Justin didn't like it, but he knew it wasn't smart to start pushing Alex.

"Well, we could look around the school, most schools have pamphlets and stuff to help with job interviews and it could really help." said Justin as reassuringly as possible, he was still trying really hard not to be critical.

The three returned to the school, and walked around lost until they were able to find the gym. Zeke ran through the door excitedly to greet his friends. "I MADE THE SPIRIT SQUAD!" he said doing a hurkey and running back into the gym. Alex and Harper began laughing, and Justin walked into the gym, the cheerleaders were practicing and Zeke felt comfortable cheering along. Justin knew he didn't want to come between Zeke and his favorite sport so he watched for a bit, but then noticed that Alex and Harper walked off.

"Hmm, i guess if i have a job then i can't join the drama department, that kinda stinks." said Harper as her and Alex walked through the halls.

"Why are you so into this thing, for all we know we might transport back right now"

"Well yeah, but remember what Justin said about that time difference, i guess it would be better to be safe then sorry, and besides this is a new school, with new people, and we could pretty much be whoever we want here. Haven't you ever wanted to start over, even for 5 minutes?" said Harper.

"That is true, and yeah i have wanted to start over for quite a while now, yeah i think i am gonna give this new school an actual chance. Who knows maybe i can get away with more stuff in this school then our old one, i mean i could relive my old pranks and do even worse ones, no one could really stop me." said Alex with a laugh.

Harper sighed, and continued her walk with Alex.

Justin walked outside towards a basketball court, he could hear Max's voice. He walked over and saw Max and two other boys playing Basketball, Justin missed playing basketball and contemplated joining them. Although he didn't want to interfere, it wasn't everyday Max got to hang out with normal guys.

Justin watched for awhile and continued walking around the school, this school was big and some classes were holding detentions. Justin shuddered... he didn't like detention, and vowed to never go back. Another 10 minutes went by and he hadn't realized how far he walked through the school. The whole time he was thinking that, this was a fresh start to high school. He would be able to be whoever he wanted to be, he had always been the smart Valedictorian and the goody two shoes, but this time was going to be different. He wanted to try and be the opposite of who he usually was. Although the opposite of being the goody two shoes, was to be the Alex. He knew that Alex's ways were vastly inappropriate and he could never actually pull off something as Alex could. He wanted to give it a try though.

He had reached the Drama department and heard a couple of voices, he quietly walked in, and observed the scene. There were a couple of kids setting up clothes, and some were at a table having an argument over something that must of had something to do with the play.  
He walked in quietly and hid behind a clothes rack. Some of these clothes were so crazy, that Harper would of been in shock over the style. A girl walked up behind him, "Can I help you?" she asked.  
Justin jumped up in shock, and tried to think of something quick to say, but as he turned towards the girl, he stood dumbfounded over her, she was beautiful, and he could hardly breath over this new feeling towards this girl he hadn't even properly met.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but i've been kinda busy, i will write when i can i promise! =)**


	7. A Place To Stay

Fiona had thought she saw someone behind a clothes rack, and thought it was Declan, she went to sneak up on him to surprise him, but was the one that was surprised. Here stood a boy who had the most amazing pair of eyes she had seen (on a guy that is). She was caught off guard and they both began stuttering. She was about to say something to him, but he gave her a bashful look, and ran out the door. Fiona wanted to follow after him, everything in her might told her too, she wanted to see this new guy. Her legs felt like stone and she tried to move them but felt stuck to the floor. She had never had a strong feeling in her gut, and all of a sudden all those love songs made sense to her.

"Fiona! are... you okay?" asked Declan, he walked up to her and started to get worried she had glazed over eyes and Declan thought she was about to cry.

"Yeah, I'm fine... i think i need to step outside for a breath of air... i will be back" she said finally feeling her legs and began strutting out the door in a fast pace.

"Please don't wander to far... you know like the roof... we still need your extraordinary fashion sense in here! These costumes wont get designed on their own!" Declan yelled after her.

Fiona ran out the drama door and could not find one trace of this stranger. She began walking around the halls of Degrassi.

...

Justin ran back towards the Gym, his heart was beating and those feelings that he had for Juliet were coming back, but he wasn't thinking about Juliet, he couldn't get the girl from the drama room out of his head. She had such a soft looking face, and as hard as he could he couldn't stop thinking of it. He sat on the floor by the bleachers as Zeke and the Power Squad continued with their routines. He promised to never leave Juliet... but there was no way she was coming back... no matter how many spell books he read, and no matter how much Dark Arts studying he did...there was no way to fully bring Juliet back. So should he move on... or was it too soon. He still wanted to be respectful towards Juliet, and it felt so wrong to start liking someone else, but he couldn't fight this feeling.  
Time had gone so fast, well time had felt as if it went too fast, and Zeke ran up to Justin.

"hey buddy! are you okay? practice is over right now... what's the plan now?"

Justin was startled, he hadn't realized that the practice was over. He got up and dusted off his backside, "Max was in the back playing Basketball so we should go get him first, and Alex and Harper should be around her somewhere." he said, still lost in thought.

Zeke started bouncing towards the exit, Justin walked behind him trying to clear his head and continue thinking of what him and his family were going to do now.

...

Alex and Harper had walked around the school and ended up being back at The Dot, for some reason it just seemed like a chill place to be at, and Alex wanted to see Peter again.

Peter noticed Alex was walking in so he got up fast and went to go greet her, complementing himself in his head for not tripping when he rushed out of his seat.

"Hey Alex! The band is having a practice in an hour , and we were wondering if you could fill in on drums, since our drummer has to work overtime... which is kind of my fault since Holly J left..." said Peter grimacing.

Alex laughed and agreed, Peter was trying to hold in his excitement and wanted to play it cool, he nodded and motioned for the two to follow him up to there practice room in The Dot.

Harper was looking back hoping that the boys would come and get them, she still had a weird feeling towards Peter... like something wasn't right with him.

Once they got inside they noticed that there was furniture and the room seemed homey. In the middle was a bunch of band equipment. Danny and Sav were tuning their instruments and Peter walked over to the drum set and picked up the drumsticks, Alex sat behind the kit and playfully tried to get the drumsticks from Peter. The two were playing for awhile until Danny interrupted them with a loud cough. Peter walked up to the mic stand, Harper sat on a sofa and watched in anticipation.

The band began shredding, and Alex picked up the songs quick, the band was impressed, Alex couldn't stop grinning, she had never played with an actual band before. She could get used to all of this.

Harper couldn't help smiling either, it had been such a long time since she was able to see Alex in a good mood. She couldn't remember the last time Alex was so happy.

...

Zeke, Justin, and Max were walking towards The Dot, Max had gotten super hungry, which was nos surprise, so they decided to check and see if the girls were here. Spinner noticed that these guys before, one was his new employee.

"Uhm Justin..right? If you were looking for the girl's you came with earlier today, their upstairs, just walk in, the door should be open"

"Oh uhm thanks! Do you know how long they've been here?" asked Justin kind of shocked that this big muscular guy remembered his name, even if he was the boss, it was still weird.

"No I'm sorry i don't know for sure but it hasn't been too long." said Spinner turning towards the customer standing at the register.

"Thanks again, and I will be here tomorrow to work, ...on time... i promise" said Justin trying to control his word vomit, as he ran up the stairs behind Zeke and Max.

There was obviously a band practicing but what would Alex be doing up here? asked Justin to himself in his head. The three boys walked in to see the Studz performing with Alex behind the drums. Harper was sitting on a couch head banging along with the music. Justin started smiling after seeing how much fun his sister was having. It had been far too long for both of them.

After a couple of songs, the band decided that rehersals were over. Peter kept praising Alex, and Danny and Sav kept whispering to each other about Peter as they put their instruments away. They both thought he was trying to hard for this girl but at least he was trying.

After Peter and Alex talked Alex ran over to her family smiling, she was shaking from all the excitement.

"Hey Justin I asked Peter if we could crash up here for a couple of nights until we have our own apartment, and he said it was okay." said Alex looking towards Justin, even he seemed happier then he had been.

"Alex are you sure? I mean you barely met the guy." said Justin keeping his voice down.

Peter walked up and put an arm around Alex, "Yeah if you guys need a place to stay for awhile you guys could stay up here, I'm hardly hear anyways, I'm always at my moms house, so you guys could hang hear on your own, you know do your own things. Yeah just don't wreck the place."

Justin didn't like the fact that this random guy was putting his arm over his sister's shoulder, he was getting extremely irritated over this and he wanted to refuse the offer, but he knew that they needed a safe place to stay, He had to put the family's well-being first.

"Thank you for your offer, we really appreciated, but this isn't going to be a long stay, i assure you. " said Justin smugly.

"like i said, as long as you need a place to stay." said Peter holding his hand out so he and Justin could shake hands, he wanted to give Alex a good impression.

Justin shook Peter's hand but still was unsure of this new 'friend.' 


	8. Humming

**_The Next Day_**

Dave was writing a note to Alli, he tried to make it funny but sincere, he went through 4 pieces of paper, (since he and KC had a eraser fight, he was eraser-less.) He finally finished the note and it seemed that it was the best he could do. He folded it and looked around for the teacher, he was still facing the whiteboard writing an equation out on the board, Alli sat two seats in front of him, all that was separating them was a new kid, who was drawing instead of paying attention. Dave sat up and leaned towards and looked over the new kids shoulder, this kid was weird, he was drawing dogs with dragon wings and stick figures with capes. Dave sighed out loud and whispered in his ear

"Can you pass this to the girl in front of you please?" he asked trying to keep his voice low.

"Awww how cute, can i read it?" asked Max.

"What? No... it's personal." said Dave getting a little irritated.

"Fine, Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey..." said Max trying to get Alli's attention.

"HEY ! GIRL. IN THE PINK JACKET. TURN AROUND!"

Alli turned around sharply and glared at Max.

"What?" she said loud enough for him to here but not to loud that the teacher turned around.

"Hey this is a personal note for you" said Max trying to be secretive about the note.

"Who's it from?" she asked grabbing the note out of his hand, almost knocking Max's drawings to the floor.

Max turned around and gave Dave a wink "It's from my brotha."

Dave sighed out loud and glared at Max, he was about to correct Max and tell him they were not "brotha's"

Alli quickly opened the note and turned around to read it, she had thought it was from the oldest Russo. She began blushing and couldn't stop smiling. Clare looked at Alli,

"Whats with the big grin?"

"This note is from that one guy at the Dot, its so funny and sincere, omg he totally wants to be my boyfriend, omg!" Alli said kind of loud.

"GIRL'S CAN WE PUT THE SILLY NOTES AWAY AND PAY ATTENTION, THE QUIZ IS NEXT TUESDAY!" growled the teacher turning around to face Clare and Alli.

Alli gave him a look and put the note in her lap, she put her head down on the desk and continued reading the note over and over again.

* * *

It was lunch time and Harper and Alex were watching Zeke practice for the power squad in the gym. Alex kept throwing fries at Zeke when he wasn't looking and drinking from Harper's soda, they were all generally having a good time, They had mainly been neglecting school work, surprisingly even Justin was neglecting it, He was too busy keeping tabs on what his family was doing to be doing school work, and for once he felt somewhat less stressed.

Zeke had attempted his 7th Hurkey and decided to wash up before his next class, Harper and Alex waited for him in the gym finishing their lunch.

A girl wearing dark toned clothes and a nose ring came into the gym.

"Hey did you guys happen to see a girl kinda tall carrying a clipboard interviewing people? she's the grapevine blogger?" the girl asked.

"No we haven't sorry" said Alex continuing to drink Harper's drink.

"but if we do we will tell you, if we see you again." said Harper being polite.

"thanks! by the way the name's Jane, you guys new here?" she asked.

"yeah, we came from... a different town" said Harper trying not to give anything away.

"yeah its a really small town, not even on the map! So yeah, wait... wait... I've seen you before you were at the Dot." said Alex standing up to get a better look at Jane.

"Yeah my boyfriend works there, hes the tall one." said Jane smiling.

"Oh i work there too! Me and my Fiancee!" said Harper getting excited.

Alex gave Harper a look, and just shook her head.

"That's awesome! we all need to hang out, maybe at the battle of the bands next weekend?" asked Jane, wanting to make the newcomers feel welcome.

"That would be nice, yeah you know if you need us were more then likely going to be at The Dot so you can contact us there, but if you excuse us we are going to go find OUR brothers and you know check up on them. okay? talk to you soon!" said Alex grabbing Harper's hand and running out the gym door.

"Alex? what's wrong?" asked Harper when they finally stopped running once they had reached the gate blocking the football field.

"You should help me find Peter and the band and convince them to sign up for the battle of the bands!" said Alex excitedly.

Harper was going to try and talk Alex out of it, she had never performed in front of a huge audience, and she didn't want to see her friend hurt. but again it was nice seeing Alex happy once again, so she agreed to help and the two of them continued back to the school to look for the guys.

* * *

Zeke walked into the boys locker room and danced to his locker, humming out loud to himself. Riley had finished putting on his cleats and locked his locker. He heard the humming and decided to see what it is, it was really weird to hear someone humming in the boys locker room, now yelling would have been normal, but humming? Maybe he was being paranoid but he didn't like being alone with some one he didn't know in the locker room. He walked over to the noise, and saw a guy taking his Power Squad shirt off and taking a v neck shirt out of his locker. Riley had never seen this kid before, but he was certainly attracted to him though. this kid had a soft looking face, and really had a nice body. Riley tried to walk away before the guy noticed him, but he couldn't walk away, Zeke had no idea he was being watched, He continued changing his clothes and humming out loud. Riley was thinking of introducing himself, but he couldn't find his voice. He admired for a while, he wanted to at least ask what this kid's name was, but that was even too hard for him.

Suddenly a loud banging of a door being slammed into the wall was heard, making Zeke and Riley jump. Riley quickly walked over to his locker again, and a couple of the football players walked in, talking about how practice was going to be hard, because the grass was still wet. Riley picked up his backpack and ran out the door, he tried to see the kid again but he was gone.

Zeke walked out into the gym, he was expecting to see Alex and Harper waiting for him, but they were gone. He quickly walked out of the gym, he had a feeling Alex was plotting to play a prank on him, and did not feel like getting pranked, he was in too good of a mood. The power squad was going to be the best part of this dream.

* * *

Justin had been getting ready for his shift at The Dot, Spinner was in the back getting more coffee filters, as Justin kneeled down to tie his shoes, a girl walked up to the register, she was humming to herself as she looked at the menu. Justin stood up and instantly lost his voice. It was the girl he saw at the drama room, on the first day of being at the school. He tried to gather up his composure but knew he looked like a dork. Fiona was staring at his eyes, they were amazing to her. She quickly gathered herself and ordered two latte's.  
Justin nodded and stuttered out the price. Fiona gave him a twenty and told him to keep the change and she sat down at a table facing the register she wanted to watch him from afar until Holly J came. Justin felt stupid as he began making the latte's.

"She ordered two... either she's really thirsty and in need of energy, or she has a boyfriend... who makes her pay for the drinks. I shouldn't even bother, were going to leave any day now, heck maybe any minute now. I have to keep my head focused, the main concern is to make sure everyone's safe, make sure that things can go back to normal once we get back home. " Justin thought to himself, he was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realized he was overflowing one of the latte's, it was going all over the floor. By the time he noticed it was too late to clean it up, Spinner had saw the whole thing. Spinner threw a mop at Justin and together they cleaned up the mess. Fiona giggled to herself as she watched Justin mess up the order, it was cute the way he was clumsy. Holly J. walked into the Dot and sat down next to Fiona, with her pink laptop in hand. The two girls began discussing school activities. By the time Justin had finished cleaning and finished getting the order right, he looked over at Fiona and saw the president girl sitting next to her. His heart skipped a beat, so she didn't have a boyfriend, maybe he had a chance? No matter what Justin told himself he could not stop thinking of this girl, he didn't even know her name and yet she was all he could think of. And for a brief second as he served their latte's and stared into her eyes one more time, he didn't want to go back to New York, he wanted to stay in this place with her.

* * *

Football practice had ended and all the guys were in the locker room changing. Riley walked past the kid from the power squads locker again hoping to see him one more time, but he wasn't there. Riley then slumped over to his locker to change into his regular shoes again, Fitz had run up on top of a bench and began shouting at the top of his lungs,

"FOOTBALL CAMPOUT TRIP IN THE WOODS THIS FRIDAY THROUGH SUNDAY BRING AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU WANT, CAMPING SUPPLIES, AND BOOZE, BUT NO HOMOS OR JOYKILLS ALLOWED." he said and then started giving all the guys high fives.

Riley finished putting his stuff back into his locker, and grinning, maybe if he found the confidence to talk to that kid he could invite him to the campout and they could get closer.

* * *

It had only been an hour and word about the camping trip had gone to everyone in school. Almost everyone was planning to go. As Alex and Harper walked over to The Dot so Harper could start her shift, they talked about the camping trip and battle of the bands. The camping trip seemed lame but it would still be interesting to go, and Alex still hadn't found any of the guys from the band to discuss Battle of the Bands. Harper went to the back room to get her uniform, and Alex walked up the stairs to their temporary house, the door was jammed, so she backed up and kicked the door as hard as she could. Her foot started aching terribly, and she yelled in agony, but at least the door opened. She hopped on her good foot into the room, and almost ran out of the room, if she wasn't so stunned. Inside she saw Peter with his head down on a plate, he turned around to face her when the door opened, and he had white powder coming from his nose. Peter quickly stood up and shut the door and helped Alex inside. She didn't want to go near the powder, she knew it was drugs. Peter wouldn't let her leave, he got on his kneed and begged her to stay, he was tired of being alone, he kept whining about needing help. Alex looked into his eyes. she knew she could help him, he needed her, and in a way she needed him too.

* * *

**tell your friends about this [that is if you think this is any good] and R&R 3**


	9. Hot Chocolate

It was the night of the camping trip, the Russo's were piled in the back of Spinner's truck, along with all of the camping supplies Spinner owned, he and Jane were inside the truck sending text and calls to everyone to meet them at The Dot. Some people were going to meet at the Dot whilst others were already down at the site pitching tents. Harper had been buttoning her jacket while Alex gazed down at the camping supplies, her mind was lost in thought over Peter and Mason, to her Peter was an escape into reality, maybe she was supposed to be with a mortal instead of a werewolf, but the cocaine use was a serious issue.

Alex always lived above the influence, she wasn't advocating it but she always lived by it. Harper stared at Zeke who had at first been wearing the same shirt as Justin. Justin convinced Zeke to change his shirt or at least put on a jacket. Zeke took off his shirt and decided to turn it inside out, so no one would know. Justin shook his head, and jumped into the back of the truck. Harper saw Zeke and couldn't help but laugh, he was adorable and had such a great personality, she looked at Justin who was as lost in his mind as his sister was and then looked at Zeke who tried to act cool as he jumped into the bed of the truck, and accidentally kicked the hot chocolate out of Max's hands.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" asked Max, 'THAT WAS MY FIRST CUP AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO DRINK ANY OF IT!"

Zeke apologized and grabbed a roll of toilet paper from one of the camping bins and began mopping up the drink. Harper jumped up to help them.

A couple of headlights flashed directly in Alex's face, waking her up from her trance, a flashy car pulled up to The Dot, Sav and Anya were in the back seat with a couple of bags of supplies while the driver starred up apologetically to Alex. She wanted to look away from him, she knew how bad drugs were and what they could do to someone. She looked back at her family, Max and Zeke were cleaning up the spill while Harper was laughing with Zeke, Harper then looked up at Alex and they stared at each other for a second, Alex gave her a little smile and then she turned to look at Justin.

He was sitting with his back towards her on a box, he had his head in his hands, and looked frantic. She wanted to go and give him a hug, she usually never did something like that when people were around, but her brother had been going through a lot. Alex sat there on the edge of the truck, this contemplating seemed to last forever but it had only been a couple of seconds.

"Alex, did you want a ride?" asked Peter as innocently as he could.

Alex looked at him and shook her head then continued to look at her knees. "I obviously have one hence the giant truck?" she said as sarcastically as she could.

Peter gave out a small laugh trying to make Alex feel better, in his mind it seemed logical, but the menacing look she gave him proved otherwise.

Sav and Anya were texting away in the backseat, oblivious to Alex and Peters banter.

Peter looked at his passengers then looked at Alex as straight faced as he could without showing any weakness. "Alex can we talk at least, look I'm sorry you had to see that, i really am, its just I'm going though a lot, and before i met you that was the only thing that i could turn to, you're like my new escape. You make everything in life better."

Alex didn't want to believe any word of it, but she couldn't resist it, the way he said it was so sincere and what he said made sense, he was her escape too.

She gave him a little smile and got out of the truck and walked to the passenger seat.

Harper stared at her and gave a little wave, she understood that Alex needed a new guy in her life, Alex waved back and the 4 of them drove off. Spinner and Jane knocked on the back window signaling for the kids in the back to get ready, as 3 other cars full of their school friends drove up they revved up the truck and it was off to the campsite.

Alex looked back at her family in Spinners truck, and something didn't feel right, it felt as if they were all drifting apart.

Alex began contemplating on whether to ask Peter to stop the car so she could join her family, but as soon as she was about to turn around he put his hand on her knee and gave her a soft smile. "I'm so glad you decided to come Alex, i seriously didn't think I'd even come to this camping trip if you hadn't come."

Sav and Anya gave each other glances as they eavesdropped on Peter and Alex.

Alex gave him and smile and suddenly her family escaped her mind, almost everything had escaped. Everything except Mason.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but im gonna update as much as i can  
i promise 3**


End file.
